Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Special
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventue: Vampire Diaries Special', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Special' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Special'. Can read them if you wish. Last in my Christmas series. In this story Sammy, Lewis, Stevie and Poppy all meet a certain Time Lord.


**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Special**

It seemed the spell had worked and had sent Sammy, Lewis and Selena back to Sammy's room. On the floor was the golden pocket watch which had caused them all this trouble. Lewis picked it up and melted it with his fire.

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Special' or 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Special' let me sum up what has happened so far.

Sammy, Lewis and Lauren all went to America as Lauren had seen a present to get her brother for Christmas. They made a stop in Mystic Falls where they met Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Elena helped them get a taxi to get them to the airport. There they took a plane to Forks, Washington. In Forks they met Alice and Jasper who took them to meet their family who they hung out with for a few hours before catching a plane back to England. At home, Sammy and Lewis received a package which Selena had brought up to them. Inside was a golden pocket watch which transported the three to Hogwarts. With the help of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore's Army, they were able to get back home. However they ended up on another planet with wizards on it. Somehow they were sent to a guild called Fairy Tail. In Fairy Tail Lewis fainted, Sammy got completely wasted and Selena slept as a bat. With the help of Wendy and Lucy they finally arrived back home.

However it seems that they had been missing since yesterday as everyone seemed relieved to see them all. After explaining to their families, Sammy and Lewis both headed out with Stevie and Poppy who were going to keep an eye on them.

Stevie and Poppy were Sammy's older siblings who were twins. However if you added their brother Adam they would become triplets. Stevie and Poppy both had dark blond hair with sparkling blue eyes. Physically they were 18 years old but in reality, they were 373 years old. They both wore jeggings with black ugg boots and coats that showed all their curves with a long sleeve shirt which flowed to their mid thigh underneath. Poppy's coat and shirt was a dark pink whilst Stevie had a dark green coat and shirt.

Sammy was wearing jeans with dark blue canvesses, a black cotton coat which was open with a dark green and blue checker shirt underneath. Lewis however was wearing his usual getup but he wore brown trousers and had an orange cotton coat which was opened like Sammy's.

The four of them were taking a walk in the forest, going further and further in, not worrying about getting lost. Sammy and Lewis jumped over the tree roots while the girls just stepped over them.

"Ah, fresh air. British fresh air. Even though I'm from Spain, I still like the British weather. Especially with the snow." Sammy said with delight as he walked through the snowy forest.

"Yeah it's really beautiful. It seems it might really be a white Christmas this year." Stevie admired.

"I really love white Christmases, they are so beautiful and rare." Poppy added.

"And humans sure do know how to make the cutest clothes especially for the winter." Stevie said admiring her outfit.

"So true." Poppy added.

"I like the snow because of snowball fights." Lewis said with a smile.

"I remember when we were children and it snowed once..." Poppy started.

"We made a snowman with Adam and snow angels with halos." Stevie finished with a smile.

"We rarely have snow in Spain. Most Christmases we had sun, it was awesome." Sammy smiled.

"Christmas in the old days sounds like fun." Lewis said.

"It still is fun Lewis." Sammy told him.

"Hey, what's that?" Poppy said, pointing to something in front of them. The others looked to see where she was pointing at. In front of them was a big blue box which said Police on it.

"What's that?" Lewis asked.

"It looks like a police phone box, but we don't have those anymore." Sammy said with shock.

"Let's knock to see who inside." Poppy said going up to the door and knocking twice. There was no answer.

"Nobody's there." Stevie said.

Poppy sighed before gave the door a slight push. The door opened.

"Nice one Poppy!" Lewis smiled.

"Thanks."

"Go on, go inside." Sammy encouraged. Poppy looked at them all before heading inside, but as soon as she went in she came out in shock and started look around the blue box.

"Poppy, what is it?" Stevie asked her sister.

"It's bigger on the inside." She answered going inside again.

The other three looked at each other before following Poppy inside. They all froze from shock. The blue box was indeed bigger on the inside.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

"Who are you and how did you get onto my Tardis?" A male voice asked.

They all looked up towards the voice. There they saw a man with floppy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a tweed jacket with a red bow tie and braces and on his feet a pair of black, ankle- high boots with black trousers.

"I'm Stevie and this is my twin sister Poppy. This here is my younger brother Sammy and his best friend Lewis."

"Also to your other question, we were investigating as you don't get public police boxes anymore; especially in a snowy forest." Lewis answered.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The man answered.

"Doctor Who?" Poppy asked.

The Doctor didn't say anything but only smiled. It was then that the four finally saw something. It was his eyes. They were old eyes. In fact everything about the Doctor seemed ancient even if he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"You called this place 'Tardis', what's that?" Stevie asked.

"Tardis is short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"That's pretty cool." Lewis admired.

"Wait so this thing can travel in time and space?" Sammy asked.

"The Tardis is not a thing, she's a she and yes she can travel though time and space." The Doctor replied seeming a bit annoyed that Sammy called the Tardis a thing.

"She?" Poppy asked, confused.

"Yes, she. The Tardis is alive after all."

"Wow, so she's a space ship that has a mind of her own." Stevie said.

"Yes. She came from my planet." The Doctor's eyes darkened slightly.

"Could you take us to your planet?" Lewis asked.

"No, it's gone. Destroyed in a war." The Doctor said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Lewis asked feeling bad about bringing it up.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Could you take us to another world?" Poppy asked excited.

"Not another time on Earth as we're bound to see it all before." Stevie sighed.

"No way, we are not doing that again." Sammy complained. "First it's Vampires, then its witches and wizards, next it was alien wizards and now its aliens. There is no way we are not going to repeat that experience. Besides we could miss that winter Christmas, who knows when there's going to be another one."

"Sammy's right." Lewis agreed.

"Oh, okay." Poppy said sadly.

"We understand." Stevie added.

"Don't worry girls, hopefully we'll meet again." The Doctor said with a warm smile.

"You never did tell us what species you were." Poppy stated.

"I'm a Time Lord."

"We're Human Immortals." Stevie said.

"That means vampires." Sammy said.

"I'm a fire element though."

"Wow, that's cool, just like bow ties." The Doctor said with a smile.

The four looked at each other before answering together.

"Not really."

"Bow ties are really not cool."

"Nah."

"Totally not."

With that said; the four of them left the Tardis. Just before they headed off back to the house, they watched in amazement as the Tardis vanished from sight.

"That's just showing off now." Sammy said, frowning.

"Now that's cool." Lewis said with a huge smile.

_Boy with these two they make everything seem like an adventure. Heck even a Sammy and Lewis Adventure..._

**Thank you for reading my Christmas specials. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
